First Time I Meet You
by Selfless Summoner
Summary: Guy tepar karena kelaparan. Nggak jadi mati sih, tapi tetap daja tidak berakhir bahagia! AU version! Hint of Matthew/Guy


**Title**: First Time I Meet You

**Fandom**: Fire Emblem 7: Rekka No Ken (Blazing Sword)

**Disclaimer**: Intellegent System

**Warning**(s): AU, Typo(s), hints of sho-ai, meski genre Humor tapi gak lucu, ini adalah versi AU dari pertemuan pertama Matthew William *bukan!* dan Guy

**Pairing**: none (Hints of Matthew/Guy aja)

.

.

.

**=Please Hit Back Button Everytime You Feel Unsafe=**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai hijau panjang berjalan terseok-seok tanpa arah. Lemes, itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini. Rasanya semua lemak di tubuhnya sudah diubah menjadi ATP untuk menghidupi sel-sel kecil di setiap jengkal tubuh mungilnya. Sudah tak mungkin rasanya dia bisa jadi lebih kurus lagi daripada ini.

Guy- nama pemuda itu- adalah seorang pelajar perantauan dari distrik Sacae. Demi menjadi seorang ahli kendo yang hebat, dia rela meninggalkan kenyamanan kampung halamannya dan mencari pengalaman di negri- distrik- orang dan bersekolah disana. Meski bertubuh kecil, sebenarnya dia sudah SMA kelas dua. Dan jangan anggap remeh kemampuan kendonya. Kalau orang bilang, 'kecil-kecil cabe rawit'.

Ngomong-ngomong soal cabe, Guy kecil kini sedang menderita- sengsara- kelaparan karena sudah tiga hari dia hampir tidak makan apa-apa. Memamang nasib anak perantauan, tanggal tua harus bersabar. Ibaratnya tanggal muda bisa jajan ramen, tanggal tua cukup makan cup ramen instan. kalo bisa satu cup dibagi dua biar ngirit.

Apa hubungannya dengan cabe?

"Haduh laper... mau mati rasanya..." Guy yang tengah sekarat layaknya musafir yang kesasar ditengah gurun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Jika tidak segera diberi asupan makanan, bisa jadi lima menit kedepan dia hanya akan kuat ngesot. "Sial banget deh. Udah anak kost duit mepet, kerja sambilan gak punya, BBM pakek naik segala lagi. Nggak cukup apa harga jengkol sama cabe naik kemaren?" keluhnya.

Setelah berjalan tak tau arah, Guy berakhir tepar di sebuah tempat makan- warung. Rupanya bau nasi goreng dari tempat itulah yang menuntunnya sampai di sini. Tapi sadar dirinya nggak ada uang sama sekali, akhirnya Guy cuma numpang tepar di salah satu kursi kosong yang tersedia.

"Mau pesan apa, dek?" sebuah suara membangkitkan Guy dari teparnya. Karena nggak kuat mau ngangkat kepala, akhirnya dia nggak ngapa-ngapain.

Si abang- yang sepertinya kerja di tempat itu- berjongkok agar bisa meneliti tampang customer-nya. Di amat amatinya tampang Guy yang sudah kayak mau mati. Pucet sampai seputih Lyon- kakak kelasnya di SMA. Si abang ternyata khawatir juga. Bagaimana kalau nanti warung tempatnya bekerja disinyalir menyajikan makanan beracun sampai ada yang tewas begini?

"Halo! Woi, dek! Masih idup kah?" si abang melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah sang pemuda tepar. Sebenarnya dia mau negguncang-guncangkan badan anak yang ada di depannya. Tapi takut juga. Ntar nyawanya yang tinggal nyangkut diujung kepala lepas lagi.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Guy berusaha melihat siapa abang-abang rese yang sudah mengganggu teparnya. Orang itu bersurai cokelat pasir yang berantakan kemana-mana seperti habis menerjang angin topan. Berbeda dengan rambutnya yang dikepang rapi. Matanya cokelat marmer mengkilap dan parasnya menunjukkan sifat alaminya yang jahil. Pemuda yang berjongkok didepannya itu menggunakan setelan kemeja putih lengan pendek dan celana panjang hitam. Dilengkapi apron khusus pegawai berwarna hitam pula.

"Apa sih, bang. Berisik banget. Mau mati nih," keluh Guy sambil kembali tepar.

"Dek, ini warung. Tempat makan. Bukan tempat mati," balas si abang berapron. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu abis ngapain? Pucet gitu."

"Abis nggak makan tiga hari bang. Nggak ada uang. Persediaan ramen instant abis... Udah, bang jangan tanya-tanya lagi! Mati beneran ntar saya," Guy berusaha terdengar galak- segalak yang dia bisa dalam keadaan hampir pingsan- lalu kembali merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja.

Si abang hanya manggut-manggut lantas kembali kedapur- melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/

Entah sudah berapa lama Guy tepar di atas meja makan warung itu. Kayaknya sih cukup lama. Bau makanan menguar dimana-mana. Salah rasanya tepar disini. Makin lemes nyium bau makanan. Apalagi bau nasi goreng yang benar-benar dekat ini. Uihh... serasa mimpi-

"Dek! Bangun! Waduh, jangan-jangan mati beneran dia," suara si abang rese memaksa Guy untuk bangun. Dia tau, tidak sopan numpang tepar di warung orang. Tapi apa daya? Tepar tak kenal tempat dan waktu!

"Apa bang? Iya deh saya pergi sekarang," Guy yang masih setengah sadar berusaha berdiri dengan bertumpu pada meja. Meski agak limbung, dia tau ini saatnya pergi mencari tempat istirahat yang baru.

Bukan, Guy belum mau mati kok.

"Eiiittt! Tunggu dulu, dek!" seru pria yang dengan cepat dan mudah mengembalikan Guy ketempat semula.

"Apa sih, bang? Masa numpang duduk juga ditarik bayaran? Saya beneran nggak ada uang nih!" balas Guy dengan nada suara terganggu.

"Dek, makan dulu. Nih ada nasi goreng. Ntar kamu mati ditengah jalan gimana?" si abang menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng lengkap dengan telur dan selada yang masih mengepul.

Guy mengangkat sebelah alisnya penuh tanya. Ngiler sih. Apalagi dia sudah tidak makan tiga hari. Tapi dia kan nggak punya uang.

"Udah makan dulu. Nggak usah mikir bayarnya," si abang menyeringai lantas duduk di kursi seberang mejanya. Jika sedang tiak KO kekurangan makan, mungkin Guy akan berpikir bahwa seringaiannya itu lumayan juga.

Guy yang mulanya ragu-ragu akhirnya mulai makan. Karena sudah tidak makan selama tiga hari, setelah sendokan pertama dia makan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Abang-abang aneh yang duduk didepan mejanya terus memperhatikan sambil bertopang dagu.

Risih juga diperhatikan, Guy berhenti makan sejenak lalu melihat kearah si abang. "Apa?"

Si abang hanya tersenyum geli dan berkata, "pelan-pelan saja makannya. Itu tiga porsi lho."

Guy langsung blushing. Apakah tadi dia makan seperti orang barbar di depan abang yang cakep ini? Oh, no!

"Ngomong-ngomong," pemuda bersurai cokelat pasir di depan Guy membuka ulang pembicaraan yang mati sebentar. "Namaku Matthew."

"...Guy," balas pemuda yang lebih kecil sambil memainkan sendok di piringnya. Berusaha jaga _image_ sedikit didepan Matthew.

Matthew tertawa kecil, "Aku tau kau laki-laki (guy, red). Kau kira rambut panjang dan wajah _blushing_mu yang manis cukup bagus untuk menipuku?"

"Guy itu namaku!" dengan ekspresi sebal yang imut-imut, Guy berusaha mengapai Matthew yang jauh di seberang meja.

/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/

Setelah beberapa kali hampir shinka jadi Sebastian dari Kuroshitsuji dengan melempar alat makan yang ada dihadapannya kearah Matthew, akhirnya acara makan besar Guy pun berakhir.

Jujur, sekarang Guy gugup setengah mati. Apa kira-kira jenis bayaran yang diminta Matthew? Yang pasti dia tidak akan minta bayaran uang. Atau mungkin, tidak minta bayaran? Tapi jaman sekarang nggak minta bayaran itu malah mencurigakan! J-jangan-jangan... Matthew akan minta bayaran dengan tubuhnya?!

Nooo! Guy terlalu muda untuk jadi TKI! _Child exploitation _itu namanya!

"Oi, Guy! Jangan melamun. Ayo kuantar pulang," tepukan tangan Matthew dipundaknya membuat Guy terlonjak kaget. Matthew potensial jadi penyebab utama serangan jantung setelah kolesterol.

Guy hanya memberi anggukan kecil sebagai tanda persetujuan. Setelah sesi pembicaraan panjang lebar di meja makan, ternyata Matthew adalah siswa kelas XII di SMA yang sama denga Guy. Apartemen mereka juga berdekatan.

Selama setengah perjalanan, Matthew sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal bayaran untuk makanan yang tadi. Guy jadi makin kepikiran dibuatnya. Sementara yang dipikirkan sibuk bersenandung riang sambil menendang kaleng _cola_ kosong.

"Umm... M-Matthew...?"

"Ada apa, Guy?"

"Umm... bagaimana dengan bayaran makanan yang tadi?"

"Oh, itu. Sudah tenang saja. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"T-tapi! Masa nggak mau diganti? P-pokoknya aku ganti! Ibuku bilang, tidak baik berhutang pada orang!"

"...Guy, kau tau nama warung tempat kau makan tadi?"

Guy menggeleng pelan. "K-kalau begitu..." entah dari mana, Guy menarik keluar selembar kertas lengkap dengan bolpoinnya. "A-aku past akan susah kalau harus ganti dengan uang. J-jadi ambil ini!"

Matthew dengan bingung menerima kertas yang dijejalkan paksa ke tangannya. Dibacanya sekilas isi kertas itu. "...Guy, kau tidak perlu-"

"Sudahlah ayo cepat pulang!" Guy langsung berjalan cepat cepat mendahului Matthew, menyembunyikan _blushing_ yang entah muncul dari mana.

Matthew yang melihat kelakuan adik kelasnya itu hanya bisa angkat bahu. Dibacanya sekali lagi isi kertas itu. seulas seringaian langsung nangkring di wajahnya yang tampan rupawan(?).

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu..."

... ... ...

_Dengan ini, Guy memberikan tiga debt kepada Matthew karena sudah menolong nyawanya saat hampir mati kelaparan._

_Tertanda_

_-Guy_

... ... ...

Yang tidak diketahui sang pria bersurai hijau hutan itu adalah, tempat dia makan tadi bernama "Warung Blazing Sword". Tempat dimana para siswa SMA Blazing Sword- yang mana termasuk Guy dan Matthew- bisa nge-bon sepuasnya dan bayar kapan-kapan.

.

.

.

**=Owari=**

.

.

.

**A/N**: Ide absurd dari pertemuan pertama Matthew dan Guy yang dijadikan setting AU. semoga nggak aneh banget yah /=3=)/~

**Flame Always Accepted!**


End file.
